Earth Alliance Colonies
The Earth Alliance has heavily colonized the Sol system as well as a variety of other worlds. By 2259 the Alliance had established more than two dozen outposts and colonies in fourteen different solar systems.And Now For a WordCirca sixty of them have been identified in'' Babylon 5'' media so far. http://www.chronology.org/b-five/ Home System Colonies *'Luna': Traditionally "the moon". Located there: :* Grissom ColonyDark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps :*'Armstrong Colony' *'Mars Colony': Earth's first and largest planetary colony, their independence was ratified by EarthGov March 3, 2262.Rising Star *'Io': One of the moons of Jupiter and the site of Earth's primary Jumpgate.The Exercise of Vital Powers *'Ganymede':By Any Means Necessary *'Europa'Survivors Outer Colonies *'Beta Durani IIn the Beginning'' *Proxima IIIInfection *Vega ColonyThe Gathering *Deneb IVRacing Mars *Orion System' :*'Earth Colony 3Passing Through Gethsemane :*Orion IVSurvivors :*Orion VIIExogenesis Minor Colonies and Outposts * '''Amador: A colony that formerly joined the Earth Alliance in 2257.The Gathering * Aris Colony: A remote outpost that was attacked by Raiders during the Shadow War. During the ensuing evacuation Ben was separated from his daughter Alison, though they were eventually reunited on Babylon 5 by Michael Garibaldi.Conflicts of Interest * Arisia III: The Arisia Mining Colony was a small orbital mining operation over Arisia III, owned and operated by the Cole Mining company. The colony was destroyed by the Shadows in 2259.Lines of CommunicationTo Dream in the City of Sorrows * Crenshaw's World: A minor colony. In 2271, fugitive war criminal Alfred Bester had a contact on Crenshaw's World that had been supplying him with his much needed medication, until Michael Garibaldi discovered the link. * Disney Planet: A resort colony owned by the Disney megacorporation.EpiphaniesJMS post on CIS - 2/14/1997 7:51:00 AM * Eridian Colony: Evacuated during the Shadow War and later raided by a scavenger fleet.The Illusion of Truth * Flinn Colony: During the Earth-Minbari War, ground-based human weapons defending Flinn Colony forced the Minbari to land soldiers on the planet, and massive hand-to-hand combat raged across the planet's surface. In the end every human on the Flinn colony was killed, but the Minbari suffered heavy casualties in the fighting.In the Beginning (Novelization) * Fortune City: A mining colony located on Cestus noted for its Holopeeps and the only Arterial Blockage restaurant in the galaxy.TKODining on Babylon 5 * Jericho 3: A space station colony near the border of the Earth Alliance. In 2245, it was the home base of the prior to its fateful mission into Minbari space. The colony, along with the were both destroyed in the very first counterstrike of the Earth-Minbari War. * MacArthur Midrange Colony: A human colony, established by the Earth Alliance. During the Earth Alliance Civil War, refugees from Sectors 400 through 600 were taken in by the medical colonies at Beta Durani and the MacArthur Midrange Colony.Moments of Transition * Maui colony: A colony with an Earthforce base that was originally settled by Polynesian revivalists.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester * New California: Site of a notorious, violent suppression of a workers' strike.By Any Means Necessary * New Jerusalem: Location of a battle that occurred at some point prior to 2258 and involved Earthforce and Colonel Ari Ben Zayn.Eyes (episode) * Omega 7: An Earth Alliance Mining colony. In February 2259, Ensign Matthew Gideon was dropped off on Omega 7 by Galen following the destruction of the EAS Cerberus in the Lanep System.The Path of SorrowsSummoning Light David Williams was working on Omega 7 in 2266 during the Drakh attack on Earth.Each Night I Dream of Home * Omega Colony: An Earth Alliance colony located near the Durk 3 commercial station.Genius Loci * Pepinia: A colony that formally joined the Earth Alliance in 2257. * Seti Gamma II: The location of an advanced bioweapons testing center that used to be run by General Thompson. It is also the centre of operations for Pro Zeta Corporation.Patterns of the Soul * Sheffer IV: The larger of the two colonies in the Sheffer System. Known to its inhabitants simply as Aztlan. * Sinzar: The site of a notable battle of the Earth-Minbari War where Earthforce ships managed to badly damage an Minbari cruiser, which tried to escape. Before it could get away though, a crippled Nova class dreadnought rammed the Minbari ship, destroying them both.In the Beginning (named in the novelization) * Sirius IX: A small colony world with little to offer visitors, until the Neural Archives were built in 2540.Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic * Tariff's Colony: A commercial colony whose economy functions on bribes, bets and payoffs. The colony has a domed ice mining operating on the local moon with an orbiting space station. In 2267 the Excalibur visited the colony to investigate some ancient alien ruins uncovered on the moon.Value Judgements * Tau Ceti IV: Frontier colony on the border of Narn and Centauri space.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Beta Colonies The Earth Alliance also includes fourteen distinct colonies named 'Beta', stemming from a period during the early colonisation period in the mid-to-late 22nd Century when Ancient Greek symbolism experienced a brief revival. Acting almost as a slang term for "less important colony", the name became so common that it was even odds that any inhabited system with more than a single colony would have a 'Beta Colony' or at least a 'Beta City'. Being as it was a trend rather than part of a systematic scheme the appearance of Beta colonies was not typically associated with an 'Alpha', 'Gamma' or 'Delta'. The practice was so prevalent at the time that even the Centauri picked up on it and emulated this style of naming convention. At the time the Centauri Republic were still attempting to convince humanity that Earth was a lost Centauri colony and so when they translated the names of their planets and star systems into English, they used Greek lettering too and since to them there could only be one "Alpha" world (Centauri Prime) many of their colonies ended up being called 'Beta' - such as Centauri Beta I - and can cause confusion with similarly named Earth colonies. According to the Centauri, Earth was "Beta 9", however when Human scientists finally gained access to Centauri DNA and discovered the two races were not even remotely related the Centauri claimed their previous assertion stemmed from a clerical error and Earth was in fact "Beta 12" and dropped any further attempts to claim kinship.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant (Page: 213/214)Midnight on the Firing Line ;List of Beta Colonies *'Beta Colony': The second largest of two colonies in the Sheffer System which is also the location of a pair of small mining stations in the system's asteroid belt. The larger colony is located on nearby Aztlan (Sheffer IV). In 2253, the colony was the site of a series of serial killing specifically targeting telepaths.The Face of the Enemy *'Beta 7': Location of a notorious prison system run by Major John Clemens during the Earth Alliance Civil War.No Compromises *'Beta 9': Following the Battle of Proxima III, Commander Sandra Levitt of the [[EAS Heracles|EAS Heracles]] went to Beta 9 for repairs, then withdrew her from the field until the end of the civil war.No Surrender, No Retreat Later during the Earth Alliance Civil War, the EAS Damocles and the EAS Orion were disabled in battle near Beta 9 following their bombing of civilian targets on the Beta 9 colony.Between the Darkness and the Light References Category:Earth Alliance colonies Category:Places Category:Earth Alliance